Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly to a fan for an alternator.
Many electric machines include a stator and a rotor. The rotor is rotated relative to the stator to create an electromotive force. In many cases, a fan is mounted to the rotor either directly, or to a rotor shaft. In operation, the rotor spins the fan which, in turn, provides a cooling airflow to the electric machine. Typically, the fan is formed by stamping a fan form from sheet metal. The fan form includes a base portion that is mounted to the rotor integrally formed with a plurality of fan blades. The fan blades, when rotated, create the cooling airflow that is passed through the electric machine for cooling purposes.